Their Children
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: By request of a reader this is getting posted. Gil and Saber's kids I guess? I wrote this four years ago and barely remember it.


9 Months Pass...

"So, these are my children." Gilgamesh stood at the bedside, Arturia, panting, lay holding her son and daughter. Her son was quiet while her daughter yelled to her heart's content. "Anid, take them." He waved to the servant. Arturia could not bring herself to let them go, her heart yearned for them. _Her_ children. Gilgamesh looked at his tired queen. The birthing nearly killed her. She was pale, deathly pale, yet she pulled through. He smirked at the thought. His lioness could withstand anything.

"The people will not approve of the girl." He stated bluntly. Arturia turned her head to glare at him, though it was faint, as she was spent.

"The people can think what they want. She is _mine_ and I will keep her. How can you call her _girl_? She is, though I am loathe to admit, it _your_ daughter as well." Her voice nearly failed. She breathed in. He sat in thoughtful silence, merely watching Saber struggle to keep awake.

'You need rest. Sleep now." He rose from his crouching position.

"You can't order me..." She trailed off and fell asleep. He smiled gently and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I am your _king_ , I can and will." He left the room.

Arturia woke hours later and immediately wished to see her children. Anid brought them to her. The girl in her left and the boy in her right. She smiled tenderly at the sight. She noticed the differances between the siblings. When the girl suckled, she was rough and had a firm grip, the boy was opposite. He seemed almost shy, which was strange considering the parent's personalities. Her musings were cut short when _he_ arrived. She glared at him.

"I see you're awake. I was gracious enough to postpone naming him until you woke." It seemed both Saber and her daughter were glaring.

"And you cannot even realize you have _two_ children, not one. Gracious indeed!" She snorted, though regretted it when the sleeping boy stirred.

"I have told you, females are not necessary. They make fine servants though." Saber glanced up sharply.

"I don't care! She is my daughter even if you don't want her! I will not allow my daughter to become a slave when she is royalty!" The little girl tugged sharply at her hair, as if sensing her discomfort.

"It seems the lioness has been roused." His grin was wicked and amused. He turned his gaze to the little blonde girl fisting her mother's hair, hard enough apparantly to cause pain, as Saber winced. It seems he had another lioness in his hands, a strong spirited one. "Well, if you really want her, then name her, but do not expect me to treat her kindly." He had an amused smirk on his face.

"You refer to her as if she was an animal! You will not see her then!" Saber looked down at her daughter, a smile playing about her lips. "Anatu..." She whispered. Gilgamesh stared at the way she viewed her daughter. So, children made her soft. He noticed the girl's eyes were a light purple. Interesting.

"I will name the boy Ahimelek."He watched for her reaction. To his surprise she merely nodded.

"So be it. It's fair." He looked at the only woman to defy him, openly as well. She seemed a natural mother, though any who knew her would never guess it. She looked lovingly at her two children, _their_ children. A pang of jealousy tore through his chest and he nearly snorted. A father, envious of his _children_!

"I will go now, if I am needed, call for Anid." He turned and left. Arturia elevated her gaze only to see the billowing of his robes as he exited. She might have imagined it, but she was sure she saw a gentle look in his eyes as he looked upon _both_ of their children. Maybe being a father would somehow change him...? She knew better than to hope. She lowered her gaze to the now both sleeping children. "Anatu and Ahimelek...mine. My little cubs..." She rocked them slightly. Ahi had blue eyes and Ana had purple...at least they did not resemble him completely...

5 Years Pass...

The twins grew to be five years of age. Anatu was outgoing and stubborn, very stubborn. She would get her way any way she was able to. Ahimelek was the opposite. He was a quiet, thoughtful child. He was as descisive as his sister was not. He stood firm to his beliefs. He was not quick to anger like Ana though he had a terrible anger when provoked enough. He often sought revenge. Anatu yelled and screamed when something was not to her liking, Ahi was obediant, yet if you really looked, you would see in his blue eyes he was not happy. Ahi was an expert at masking emotion as Ana was portraying.

Not many people knew of Anatu's existance. She was kept out of the way by Gilgamesh's orders, much to Saber's anger. The people knew of Ahimelek, the heir to the throne. Gilgamesh claimed to dislike his daughter, though Saber knew he liked the girl's fiery spirit. It showed in his eyes. She smirked secretly whenever they interacted and his eyes lit up.

Now the little girl herself was running through the halls, golden hair flowing behind. She ran away from her mother and brother, disregarded her mother's warning. Anatu had heard much of the magnificant throne room, and she wished to see it. Her purple eyes were fiercely determined, they narrowed as the doors came into sight, only to disappear. She halted before she could collide with something. Something being the King Gilgamesh. She glared up as he glared down.

"M'lord, shall we rid you of the little beast?" A guard stepped up with his face down, as one did not gaze directly at the king. Gilgamesh glanced at the guard.

"No. I will deal with this." He looked at the tenacious little girl. He bent his knees to a crouch. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a cold voice.

"I wish to see the th-throne room." She answered. She struggled with pronouciation.

"Why did you come alone? Why did you leave your room? Did Arturia allow this?" He asked the last question with gritted teeth. That women would be the death of him.

"I came b'cause I wanted to. Mama doesn't know where I am." She smirked at him, it was eerily like to his own. So, little lioness has a will of her own. So very much like his Arturia.

"M'lord, is there a problem?" The damned guardsman.

"No, back to your duty mongrel, and don't question your king!" The guardsman bowed low and walked away. He took Ana roughly by her arm and nearly dragged her to where Arturia was reading to their son.

Upon hearing the door open Saber looked up from her place in the book to see a fuming Anatu stomp to her.

"Ana! Where did you go? I told you not to leave!" Saber stood and scolded her daughter immediately, not noticing Gilgamesh standing by the door.

"I wanted to see the thone room!" Ana yelled.

"Throne, Ana." Ahi stood and looked at his angry sister calmly. He walked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Anatu nodded glumly and went to sulk.

"Thank you Ahi." Saber touched his shoulder gently and smiled. He just nodded and gestured to Gilgamesh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly. Five years, she could tolerate him, at times even see him in a new light, but mostly they fought, especially over the twins.

"I came to tell you to control her, not to mention bring her back." Gil nodded towards Anatu as she looked on curiously. Saber noticed this and grabbed his arm, roughly leading him out of the room.

"Woman, unhand me! I am your king!" He gazed at her angrily. Saber smirked.

"Yes, and I your wife." They stared at each other, an unspoken contest.

"Which means you must submit to me."

"No." She stated simply. He laughed.

"I love your undying spirit." He cupped her face. She glared at him but didn't resist. If five years taught her anything it was that she couldn't escape his advances, no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes, therefore you must deal with it. And Ana's." She smirked.

"That mongrel should learn her place." She smacked his hand away and glared.

"Then teach her to control herself, I can't do all the work! You complain but don't do anything!"

"You dare-!" He didn't finish, he knew she did and always would. In a way, Arturia kept him in place. He sighed. "Very well. If you so desire, I shall spend more time with...Ana." He gazed at her. Saber sighed knowing he expected something in return. He leaned in and kissed her firmly. She did not respond but did not resist.

"I will hold you to that." He smirked.

"I know you will. I must be off now. I shall see Ahimelek later..." At her reprimending glare he continued. "and Ana. Goodbye, my Lioness." He kissed her hand before she snatched it away. He chuckled, she glared even harder. He turned and walked away, robes billowing about him. Saber sighed and leaned against the door, reflecting on the past five years. He did change. Well, not enough for anyone else to notice...but she did. He...softened. His hard exterior chisled away bit by bit. Perhaps one day...they could learn to live without fighting. But Saber knew better than to hope. She chuckled a bit and entered the room with her children.


End file.
